Natsu's Treasures
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage" is how the old playground rhyme goes. Well, as Natsu is about to learn, none of them come easy, but it's all worth it in the end. Follow the Dragneel family through the proposal, the wedding, and parenthood. Rated T for suggestive content and alcohol consumption.
1. Proposal

**I know you guys are probably tired of me writing so many NaLu fics, but this is one I've been meaning to write for a while, but never found the inspiration for. Yep, it's the one fanfiction I've written where Natsu and Lucy's parenthood takes a natural course. No kidnappings or running away or anything like that. In fact, in this story, Lucy doesn't even get pregnant until after the wedding… which doesn't happen until chapter 3. Am I planning too far ahead? Oh, and to add to this fact, Ember and Iggy do not exist here, okay? For this story, I am creating a whole new set of children for the Dragneel family. Sorry, but, let's face it: I am one of the weirdest authors on this site. Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I? Let's get to the first chapter already, okay, guys?**

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Lis," Natsu sighed.

"Not a problem!" she giggled. "You said you needed me to help with something?"

"Yeah. Ya see, I kinda wanted to… I need your help to…" Lisanna looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I wanna propose to Luce but I need help picking out a ring!" He blurted that part out.

"Oh, Natsu, that's so sweet!" She threw her arms around him in a hug. "But why do you need me to help you pick out a ring?"

"I don't want to make the wrong choice, so Gray suggested I get a woman's opinion."

"Well, I'm certainly flattered you picked me to help you. We need to get one that is three things. One, it needs to be nice. Two, it needs to be perfect for her."

"And three?"

"Three is it needs to be in your price range. Let's go."

Once they were at the jewelry store, the two began looking at rings. A lot of them were _way_ outside of Natsu's price range, but it seemed like all the ones that were in it were crappy. That is, until he found… the pink diamond.

"How about this one?" Natsu asked. Lisanna looked at it.

"That's nice, but why that one?"

"Look at the diamond. It's in the shape of a heart, to show how much I love her, and it's on a gold band, like most engagement rings."

"Aw! You're so sweet! You know, Lucy's lucky to have a guy like you."

"Yeah… I'm gonna put the ring in a cupcake."

"Why would you do that?"

"So I give her the cupcake, she eats it, finds the ring, and then I ask her to marry me! It's that simple!" Lisanna took a deep breath, then let out a "pb-b-b-b-b" sound.

"You're lucky you're cute. Come on. Let's buy the ring and bake it into a cupcake so you can propose."

* * *

It took a while, but they finally managed to make the cupcake. Natsu also planned to make the proposal in front of the _entire guild_, so they had to hurry before it closed for the night. Upon their arrival, Lisanna ended up having to _literally_ give Natsu a shove.

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy greeted her boyfriend.

"Lucy… I, er, made you a cupcake!" He handed it to her and she smiled.

"Thank you! You're so sweet!" The blonde bit into the cupcake and looked surprised. "What is that?" She pulled out the ring and looked confused. "A ring?"

"Yeah, because I wanted to ask you something." He got down on one knee and she covered her mouth. "Lucy, will you marry me?"

"Yes! A million times, yes!" They hugged and everyone began cheering.

"NALU IS CANON!" screamed Mirajane. There was a _thud_ as the white-haired barmaid hit the floor.

"Guess Lucy could do worse," Gray commented, earning a punch in the face from Erza.

"Lucy is no longer my love-rival!" Juvia squealed.

"This calls for a celebration!" Makarov called. "Free drinks for everyone!"

"WHOO!" Cana whooped, holding out her tankard. "Fill me up, Mira!"

Of course, being Fairy Tail, the party lasted all night. Cana did end up challenging Lucy to a drinking contest, but Natsu nipped that in the bud, reminding his fiancée how weird she got when she was drunk. He left the being-tortured-by-a-drunk-girl business to Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel, who swore they would've killed him if not for Lucy.

As the engaged couple walked back to Lucy's, they chatted about how great it was that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Though, honestly, neither of them noticed a girl watching from the shadows, writing their conversation in a journal because she was invisible. Of course, both of them were nervous already. If only they knew what was to happen in the coming months.

* * *

** Katie: BOOM! I'm invisible!**

** Gray: You just wanted yourself in a story for once.**

** Katie: Hey, who's the writer here? Last time I checked, the owner of this account was Kaitlynn Gold, not Gray Fullbuster.**

** Natsu: BOOM! Owned!**

** Katie: Do I have to lock you two in the basement again?**

** Natsu and Gray: NO!**

** Katie: Anyway, read and review! So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Planning

** Time for an update…**

** So I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I hate school, especially when the year is getting ready to end. I have projects and papers and all sorts of stuff. Oh, and did I mention exams? *Sighs* Here we go.**

* * *

"What about this one?"

Lucy bit her lip at the dress Mira was holding out. It was snow white with fake pearls lining the neckline. On top of that, it was strapless, for "easier access", as Fairy Tail's resident matchmaker put it.

Thanks to the fact that Mira had been planning weddings for everyone in the guild secretly, the plans for Natsu and Lucy's were moving along rather fast. A little _too_ fast, for the bride's taste, but she was still excited.

"Maybe a different dress," she finally admitted. "One that's not as gaudy."

"Of course! You don't want him hurting his hands trying to get it off ya!" Cana agreed. Lucy blushed deep crimson, while the other girls laughed at the comment.

Mira disappeared into the back of the shop and came back with a dress that looked exactly the same, only without the pearls, and it felt softer.

"Try it on?"

Lucy went into the dressing room and came back in the dress. It fit like a glove, and she seemed to glow in it.

"Oh, Lu!" Levy sighed. "It's perfect!"

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. It did look perfect, and she had to trust the opinion of her Maid of Honor!

* * *

Meanwhile, in another store…

"Why do I have to wear a tux?" Natsu groaned.

"Because, idiot, you're getting married," snorted Gray. "Everyone else will be all dressed up. Hell, Lucy's gonna be wearing a dress, so why shouldn't you wear a tux?"

"I feel like it's trying to strangle me."

"You only have to wear it for a few hours, and then you can take it off."

"As long as I get to take Lucy's dress off her."

"Oh, dude, you will. Don't worry."

* * *

With the wedding coming up so quickly, Natsu and Lucy didn't have any time to spend with each other. Mira kept Lucy focused on making the wedding perfect, and Gray was keeping Natsu from getting cold feet. They sort of—okay, completely—forgot about letting Natsu and Lucy spend time enjoying being engaged. Of course, the invisible ginger who had been writing down Natsu and Lucy's conversation on the night they'd gotten engaged decided they needed some time together and whispered her idea into Mira's ear.

"Lucy, I've decided that you and Natsu will be spending some time together at Akane to give us time to work on some wedding stuff," Mira told the busty blonde. "You've barely spent any time with each other since we started planning!"

"Thanks!"

One night, while Natsu was making a bet at a gambling table, Lucy was wandering the casino. Suddenly, a man who smelled like booze grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, sexy lady," he hissed in her ear. "Let's go have some fun."

"Um…" She searched for Natsu, but couldn't see him. She knew he would be able to hear her, though! "NATSU!"

The second he heard her scream, he was gone, ready to murder the scumbag that dare lay hands on his Lucy.

"Don't be like that," the jerk grunted. "We're gonna have some fun."

"Yeah, it's gonna be real fun when I kick your ass!" Natsu snarled. "Which I'll do if you don't get your hands off Lucy!"

"No! She's gonna have some fun with me first."

"Get your filthy hands off my fiancée or I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Nah."

"You asked for it, punk!" His fist lit up, and the drunken man looked scared out of his wits.

"No, please, don't!"

Natsu's fist made contact with his jaw, and the man went down. Quickly, he grabbed Lucy's hand and ran off.

* * *

A few hours later, the man was waking up. The invisible ginger was standing over him, an angry scowl on her face, punching her hand threateningly.

"NaLu must happen," she hissed.

"Who said that?"

"This is what you get for messing with my OTP!" She punched him hard in the nose, breaking it, and making blood spurt out all over the carpet. "I'm done here."

"Who… did… that?"

* * *

Then, there were the pre-wedding parties.

"So, Lucy, have you and Natsu had sex yet?" Cana asked, sipping from her mug. Surprisingly, the alcohol restriction had been imposed by the guild drunk, who didn't want anybody to have a hangover at the wedding.

"No, not yet," Lucy answered, her face the color of her fiancé's hair.

"Waitin' for your wedding night, huh? I can respect that."

"Thanks…"

"So, Lucy, how many kids do you think you and Natsu will have?" Bisca asked.

"A few, I dunno. Secretly, I've always thought he'd be a good father, but I don't know."

"Aw! How cute!" Mira squealed. "I wonder if your daughter's name will be Nashi!"

"Mira! I don't think so!" Lucy protested.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bachelor party…

"So, Gray, any advice?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. If you screw up, she can do whatever she wants to ya or else you sleep on the couch."

"Oh."

"Natsu, can we talk?" Loke asked.

"Sure." They walked away from everyone else and Loke slammed the fire mage into a wall. "What the—"

"Listen, Natsu. Lucy is my master. Her happiness means _everything_ to me. If you ever do anything, _anything,_ to hurt her, I will personally seek you out and end you. Do you understand me?"

"I'd never hurt Luce! C'mon, Loke! When have I ever done anything to intentionally hurt her?"

"Glad to see we have an understanding." The leader of the Zodiac dropped him, and they went back to the party as if nothing had happened.

After all, the wedding was the next day.

* * *

**Katie: Oh, thank God this is finally done! I've been working ever since I published the first chapter on this, so I'm relieved! Sorry it's so rushed, but I really want to get to the wedding. Bad author! *smacks self in forehead* So, Gray, since you're the only one who showed up, what do you think?**

** Gray: Yeah, this is great so far.**

** Cana: *pokes head in door* Hey, uh, you got any booze?**

** Katie: OHMYGODIT'SCANA! *runs over* Can I have your autograph? Please? **

** Cana: Sure. *gives autograph***

** Katie: EEEEE! Thank you! Anyway, to all my readers, so long and thanks for all the fish!**


	3. Wedding

**Yay! Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

** So, a few quick notes. First of all, Loke will be walking Lucy down the aisle. Next, if my friend ever gets an account on this site, a bonus for this chapter will be written by her as it has some… content… heh. Third, the kiss that seals the marriage is the same as the one in the end of **_**The Wedding Singer**_**. Look that up if you want to see it. Lastly, the song Mira sings in the reception is inspired by the song Ella in **_**Ella Enchanted **_**sings at the giant wedding reception. Let's get to it!**

* * *

"Oh my God, Lu!" Levy breathed as she gazed upon the bride. "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!"

Lucy looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Her blonde hair had been done in a bun with two tendrils framing her face. The veil was back, ready to be put over her face when she walked down the aisle, and her dress was simple, yet elegant, and it made her glow. Well, she was already glowing with joy since she was about to marry the love of her life!

"We're starting in about twenty minutes!" Mira announced. "Everyone, get ready for the ceremony!"

Lisanna looked at Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy, I'm so happy for you and Natsu!" she sobbed, hugging the girl. "I know I told him we would get married to each other when we were kids, but you're a much better girl for him. He needs someone to match his fire, not contain it, and that's what I would've done. I hope you two are happy together."

"Thank you, Lisanna," Lucy whispered.

"We got a problem!" Romeo called through the door. Wendy slipped out. "It's—" His voice broke off as he gazed at the petite girl. Her blue hair was in waves around her face, and her dress was pale blue with a dragon scale pattern. She looked so pretty, it struck him speechless.

"Romeo, you said there was a problem?" she asked, whacking him back to reality.

"Oh! It's Natsu. He's getting… cold feet."

"I'll go get him!"

* * *

"What am I doing?!" Natsu asked Gray. "Lucy can do so much better than me. I shouldn't be marrying her! She deserves better than me!"

"Natsu!" Wendy gasped, running in. "You're thinking of backing out?!"

"She deserves better."

"Natsu, she loves you. If you back out, she'll be heartbroken."

"But…"

"Natsu, I may not know much about love, but I do know you and Lucy have a stronger bond than anybody else I've ever seen. Now, you go out there, and you marry her, or I swear, every mage in this guild will murder you!" She stomped her foot in emphasis.

"You're right! I can totally do this!"

* * *

"I can't do this!"

Gray smacked Lucy's soon-to- be husband on the back.

"Dude, calm down!"

_WHATAMIDOING? _he panicked. The bridesmaids were already coming down the aisle.

As the doors opened and his reason for being there walked in, he felt his worries melt like Gray's ice against his fire. The awestruck groom had never seen her look so beautiful before. Time moved in slow-motion as she seemed to glide toward him. There was no doubt now. He was going to marry this girl, and she'd love him no matter what. When she reached him, he lifted her veil and felt infinite joy about the smile on her face.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel…" the old priest began. Natsu drowned him out as he looked at Lucy, too happy to listen to some old guy prattle on about marriage. "…as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Natsu sighed.

"And do you, Lucy, take Natsu…?" Natsu drowned him out again, and he heard Lucy say, "I do."

"May I have the rings?" Happy handed Natsu and Lucy their wedding bands and they put them on each other. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Natsu and Lucy kissed as everyone else cheered, "CONGRATULATIONS!" Sobs came from the back of the hall as the invisible ginger cried tears of joy. They left the church in a shower of magic fireworks set off by the guests.

* * *

At the reception, Mira got up on stage and prepared to sing to the newlyweds, Lisanna, Erza, and Wendy as her backup singers.

"All right, everyone. I'm going to sing for Natsu and Lucy, so here goes!" she cheered. **(A/N: If you want to get an idea of what this was like, look up the scene from **_**Ella Enchanted**_**.)**

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief,_

_Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_I work hard every day of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_

_I get down on my knees_

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord - somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

_(She works hard)_

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh Lord_

_Somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I'm ok, I'm alright_

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Right as she sang the last line of the song, the white-haired barmaid landed wrong on her foot and tumbled offstage, right into Laxus's arms. Blushes spread across both their faces, and he set her down.

"Be more careful," he mumbled.

"I-I will," she stammered in reply.

Since this _was_ Fairy Tail, the party was _huge_! Then, add in all the friends from outside the guild, and you've got a stuffed place.

Lucy prepared to throw her bouquet, and the single girls scrambled for a good spot. It went over her head and right into the arms of Mirajane! She was next in line to get married.

* * *

All in all, it was a great wedding and reception, but the part the couple liked most came after they went to their home. It was Natsu's house, but he'd had it fixed up as a wedding present to Lucy, which she appreciated immensely. He carried her the way he had so many times before, but at least this time, she was actually a bride!

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too, Luce," he replied.

And that was only the beginning.

* * *

** Katie: WHOO-HOO! IT'S FINALLY DONE! *does victory dance that looks like she's having a seizure* So, the wedding's over, and the next chapter will skip ahead 4 months. Why 4? Because I like the number. Trust me, this next chapter's going to be worth it.**

** Gray: Lame chapter. I was barely in it.**

** Katie: JUVIA!**

** Gray: I hate you!**

** Juvia: Why does Gray reject Juvia? *cries flood of tears***

** Katie: AAAAAH! MY COMPUTER! *wraps it in plastic* Gray, fix this!**

** Gray: No, Juvia, I don't hate you!**

** Juvia: Yay! Gray loves Juvia! *stops crying and melts in his arms***

** Katie: So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
